The present invention relates to an arrangement with a pivoting system swinging between two positions such a swing gate or barrier arrangement pivoting between a position preventing the access to a reserved area and an access clearing position, in particular a barrier appliance for a car parking place or lot for an automotive vehicle, of the type comprising a barrier device with a swinging arm comprising at least one arm and advantageously a device with two bow-shaped or arch-shaped arms, a drive device for pivoting the barrier device and means for actuating this drive device.
Barrier arrangements of this kind are already known. All of them exhibit the major inconvenience that the drive device exhibits a complicated and cumbersome structure comprising for instance a screw threaded rod rotated by an electric motor and in engagement or meshing with a non-rotary nut which under the effect of the rotation of the rod effects a rectilinear axial reciprocating or a back-and-forth motion which causes the barrier to pivot through the medium of a link pivotally connected to the nut and to the barrier device.